Código Naranja
by Akirarara Kaneko
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado el porque estas enfocado en tu trabajo y por lo que mas quieres no puedes dejarlo?... Este es el dilema de Kagami, un joven de 16 años que trabaja en la asociación de Crypton, una empresa de guardaespaldas, o eso pensaba el en el momento que lo contratan para cuidar a una chica de solo 14 años de edad...
1. Kagami

**Hola,mucho gusto. Soy Kaneko Akirarara, pero pueden llamarle Kane-chan o Neko-chan**

**Esta historia ya fue publicada en una pagina de_ Facebook_, pero desde un principio estaba destinada a ser publicada aquí.**

**Espero y le den una oportunidad a esta historia y también a mi n.n**

**Acepto criticas constructivas.**

* * *

**Discraimer: Los personajes que participaran en esta historia son propiedad de VOCALOID, Yamaha Corpotation, Crypton, etc. Solo sus personalidades y la trama de la historia son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Kagami**

No importaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en avanzar aquella fila tan extensa, ver a la cajera cobrar con toda la paciencia del mundo e incluso oír la conversación de las personas que estaban a sus espaldas, aunque era muy interesante lo que conversaban, solo estaba hay por una razón: un café negro bien cargado para quitar el sueño tan pesado que cargaba.

\- Serían ¥250 - amablemente la cajera sonrió, aunque su sonrisa era forzada, sentía que le transmitía amistad. Busco entre sus bolsillos y le entrego el dinero a la cajera.

Caminando por la calle, contemplaba los pétalos de Cerezo caer lentamente ante sus ojos, era la señal de que se aproximaba la temporada de invierno, púes era claro, ya que varias personas estaban arropadas cálidamente: algunas traían sacos de terciopelo, suéteres sencillos, botas calientes, pants... bueno, ropa de invierno. Mientras bebía tranquilamente su café, paso por un lago que no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba y se dispuso a sentarse en una de las bancas que estaban a la orilla de dicho lago. En el momento que se estaba incorporando para tomar asiento, sintió una briza helada viniendo del noreste que hizo subirse el cierre de su suéter ligero de tonalidad gris haciendo conjunto con unos jeans negros un poco ajustados, una playera de color azul rey y un par de tenis sencillos del mismo color que el suéter pero un poco más oscuros.

¿Desde cuándo no pasaba tiempo a solas?, gracias a su trabajo, no tenía tiempo para darse unas pequeñas vacaciones, mínimo de 2 semanas. Tenía el defecto de ser muy cumplido ante el tema de su trabajo, aunque últimamente no han recibido ni una llamada a su teléfono movió para contratar de sus servicios, se le hacía extraño, ya que varias personas estaban desesperadas por la necesidad de sus servicios tan excelentes que daba, si calcula todas las veces que fue contratado, su porcentaje sería de un poco más del 80% de clientela femenil. Si lo dieran a escoger entre el 80% y el 20% de sus clientes... preferiblemente escogería ese 80%, ya que "ese" 20% son nada más y nada menos que hombres aparentemente sofisticados que desgraciadamente su verdadera misión era tenerlo para sus "gustos personales". Preferiría mil veces a su clientela femenina que, aunque sea un poco fuera de control, podía al menos controlar la situación que hombres pervertidos que desean "ukear" al primer joven que tenga aspecto de "shotta". Aunque debía admitirlo, si tenía la finta de ser un joven lolita e indefenso que no se puede defender por si solo... ¿ENTONCES PORQUÉ CARAJO CONTRATAN A UN GUARDAESPALDAS? ¡¿SOLO PARA SATISFACER SUS NECESIDADES SEXUALES?! Más de una vez ha intentado en mandar su oficio al carajo, pero es su sostén para poder mantenerse a sí mismo y a su hermano menor Oliver.

Después de reflexionar un poco sobre el tema de su trabajo, tomo el último sorbo que contenía el vaso con café y se levantó para tirarlo en un cesto que estaba a pocos pasos de distancia de la banca, pero eso sí, sin quitar la vista del hermoso lago. De alguna manera, ese lago le recordaba algo de su infancia, pero desgraciadamente ese recuerdo no lo puede visualizar en su mente, solo recuerda que paso bellos momentos en ese lugar que hipnotiza al ver tan hermosa vista desde esa banca, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual siempre escogía aquella banca para ver tan más linda vista.

Mientras disfrutaba su 8° día sin trabajar, se dirigía hacia su hogar para despertar a su hermano, ya que tiene que ir al colegio a las 7:00am y apenas eran las 5:00am... ¿Por qué estaba despierto a altas horas de la madrugada? Porqué ya tenía la costumbre de despertarse desde muy temprano para disponerse a trabajar, no sin antes ejercitarse 45 minutos. Aunque solo sea un joven de tan solo 16 años de edad, tenía que mantenerse en forma para tener más desempeño a la hora de estar en acción.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, sentía cómo unas miradas lo comían lentamente, aunque al principio las ignoraba sabiendo que llamaba la atención por estar solo a estas horas de la mañana, tal vez lo confundían con un malhechor o un simple vago en busca de comida, pero ya era mucho tiempo que lo llevaban observando a sus espaldas, así que se dispuso a rotar lentamente su cabeza y logro visualizar a un pequeño grupo de chicas que al parecer se dirigían al mismo colegio que su hermano, el instituto "Vocaloid". Mantuvo la mirada fija en aquel grupo de señoritas, dando entender qué era incómodo que lo miren directamente ¿Pero cómo podían dejarlo de mirar si es un chico bastante atractivo? Una joven del pequeño grupo se dirigió atrevidamente con una sonrisa pícara, pero el joven capto rápidamente la acción de la chica, así que acelero el paso dejando a la chica un poco avergonzada por su acto de ligue.

Solo faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a su hogar, no apresuraba el paso, lo contrario, iba con toda tranquilidad a su destino, ya que tenía mucho tiempo de sobra para llegar, así que se dispuso a visitar a un ex compañero de trabajo, Kaito Shion. Es un joven-adulto de aproximadamente 22 años de edad con el cabello graciosamente de tonalidad azul. Ambos hacían buen dúo juntos, pero tuvo que renunciar para dedicarse más tiempo a su esposa e hijos; él era el más destacado y con mayor tiempo en estar en ese trabajo que todos los demás, era el más ágil, fuerte, listo, generoso e incluso atractivo, él fue el que le consiguió un lugar para trabajar al joven, ya que hace poco menos de 3 años, el joven estaba buscando trabajo acompañado de su hermano Oliver, pero no lo aceptaban por ser demasiado joven para trabajar, aparte se miraba muy débil y con una tez femenina que no parecía apto para las actividades que consagraba el trabajo. Cuando ambos niños iban por la calle, un par de adultos los estaban siguiendo a ambos, Kaito miro la extraña escena mientras estaba en su hora de descanso, así que se dispuso a seguirlos. Cuando los adultos los acorralaron con un arma de fuego a la mitad de un callejón sucio, él fue rápidamente a defenderlos, pero salvajemente se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos y quedo impactado con lo que sus ojos azulados vieran: Aquel chico aparto a su pequeño hermano atrás de el para tenerlo seguro, uno de los adultos intento raptar al pequeño, pero rápidamente el joven agarro el brazo del adulto para torcerlo hacia la espalda y así tirarlo fácilmente hacia el piso, mientras el otro adulto, estaba con el arma apuntando hacia Oliver, el pequeñín están aterrado pero su hermano se dirijo hacia el que tenía el arma y de una patada la lanzo lejos de su alcance, el hombre furioso, lo tomo de las muñecas para impedir ser golpeado, pero el joven golpeo su entrepierna con su rodilla provocando que este hombre se desplomara al piso, pero no antes de recibir un gancho al hígado proporcionado por el pequeñín de Oliver. Kaito quedo con la boca abierta, jamás había visto a un jovencito pelear de esa manera y tan velozmente, se dispuso a llamar a la policía y dirigirse hacia los chicos.

_\- ¿Se encuentran bien? - pregunta el peliazul preocupado por el estado de nervios del más pequeño._

_\- No se preocupe, ya es cotidiano en nuestra vida - responde el joven mientras intenta calmar los nervios de su pequeño hermano._

_\- Onii-chan, tengo hambre - se quejó el pequeño mirando a su hermano mayor._

_\- Aguanta un poco Oliver, primero tengo que conseguir trabajo, ya después comemos ¿Esta bien? - sonríe el joven para sentir mejor a su hermanito - Le agradezco por haberse preocupado, pero yo solo puedo con nuestros problemas - hace reverencia hacia el peliazul y toma la mano de Oliver para retirarse._

_\- ¡Espera! - exclama le pre-adulto provocando que se dieran la vuelta ambos jóvenes._

_\- ¿Si? - voltea el joven junto con su hermano._

_\- Los invito a comer - sonríe Kaito para entrar en confianza._

_\- Muchas gracias por la invitación, pero n-... -_

_\- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Muchas gracias señor! - Oliver corre hacia Kaito y lo abraza en forma de agradecimiento._

_\- Ahh, por poco se me olvidaba - se aparta un poco de ellos quedando de frente - Kaito, Kaito Shion - hace reverencia el joven alto._

_\- Mi nombre es Oliver Kagami - sonríe el pequeño imitando su posición._

_\- Bien, aceptamos la invitación - comenta seriamente el chico. Kaito solo sonrió, él era perfecto para ser su compañero de trabajo._

Después de caminar varias calles, por fin llego a su destino, estaba frente a un edificio lleno de departamentos, muy bonito para él, ya que solo puede mantener la casa de si madre y a su hermanito, como quisiera tener lo mejor para él, pero eso será poco a poco.  
Subió el elevador de dicho edificio y comenzó a buscar el departamento.

\- Mmm... Doscientos dos, doscientos dos, doscientos dos... ¡Bingo! - exclamó al encontrar el departamento, estaba nervioso, hace poco menos de un año que no lo veía. Se armó de valor y toco el timbre.

\- Creo que no hay nadie... - toco por segunda vez y al no tener respuesta, decidió retirarse.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo? - una infante voz de una pequeña niña provoco que el joven rotará hacia ella, sonrió al ver el gran parentesco de esa pequeña a su amigo.

\- ¿Está tu papá? - la niña asintió y entrecerró la puerta para llamar a su padre. Aquella niña era idéntica a su papá: cabello azul gracioso, ojos del mismo color y una pequeña bufanda azulada alrededor de su pequeño cuello. Luego de unos breves segundos, regresa la niña con su respectivo padre.

\- Gracias, ya puedes ir a terminar tu tarea - sonríe el pre-adulto, la pequeña peliazul asintió y se retiró trotando alegremente.

\- Kaiko es idéntica a ti... - suspira el joven con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin verte Kagami, pasa - abrió un poco más la puerta para hacerlo pasar, este siguió las órdenes y entro al departamento. Ya adentro, se dispusieron a tomar asiento en el pequeño sofá que estaba en la amplia sala - ¿Cómo han estado tú y Oliver? -

\- Bien, ahora que estoy en unas pequeñas vacaciones puedo convivir más con el - formo una media sonrisa mientras suspiraba - ¿Y tú?, cómo vas co-... - no pudo concluir su pregunta ya que fue interrumpido por una joven.

\- ¡Kaito Shion! - gritaba furiosa una chica de 19 años al bajar las escaleras con prisa.

\- Estas en problemas "Ice-man" - resalto la palabra "Ice-man", ya que en el punto de reunión de todos los guardaespaldas, Kaito nunca faltaba sin su cómo de nieve, todos sus compañeros lo hacían enojar con ese sobrenombre. El peliazul estaba aterrado, no sabía dónde esconderse, así que opto por salir huyendo de la escena, no sin antes de decirle a su visita sur por favor calmara a la chica - ni te preocupes, ya sé cómo calmarla - dicho esto, el peliazul huye con su billetera y un bote de nieve de chocolate.

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me gusta que dejes tus mugrosos botes de helado bajo la cama?! - al bajar de las escaleras con 8 botes de helado de 2 litros, notó que su esposo se había ido para evitar el regaño - este hombre... - suspiro cansadamente sin notar la presencia del chico en el sofá y se dirigía a tirar los botes en el cesto de basura de la cocina.

\- El nunca cambiaría su vicio por nada del mundo - río levemente mientras se levantaba del pequeño sofá.

\- ¡Kagami! - sin pensarlo, la chica tiro los botes en el suelo y se balanceo hacia aquella voz - hace mucho que no venias a visitarnos - reclamo en forma de puchera, cómo una niña de 8 años.

\- Ya sabes, el trabajo manda - después de unos breves segundos, la joven deshizo el abrazo y continuo en terminar lo que había dejado pendiente.

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? - le pregunta amablemente desde la barra de la cocina. El joven negó con la cabeza, pero inesperadamente un par de gemelos lo abrazaron provocando que este se sorprendiera.

\- ¡Nii-chan! - gritan los gemelos de 6 añitos brincando de emoción, ambos estaban vestidos con el uniforme de su colegio, al parecer iban de salida.

\- Hola mocosos - los niños hicieron un puchero de desaprobación por llamarlos mocosos - ¡Vaya Mikuo! , estas más alto que Petite - el peliaqua sonrió ante el alago de su "Nii-chan".

\- No se vale - la niña de coletas estaba enojada, siempre su gemelo era el primero en todo: primero en nacer, primero en recibir halagos, primero en la lista de asistencia ¡Primero en TODO! - ¿Porque quieren más a el que a mí? no es justo -

\- Yo a los dos los quiero por igual - se levantó del sofá para hincarse a la altura de los gemelos - y para demostrarles que es cierto les daré para que se compren un helado en el colegio, ¿está bien? -

\- ¡Muchas gracias Nii-san! - ambos pequeños saltaron sobre el chico provocando que cayeran hacia el suelo y después comenzar a reír.

\- ¡Niños digan adiós, su padre me acaba de marcar y dice que los espera en la recepción! - alzo la voz la peliaqua cerrando su celular.

\- Adiós Nii-san - se despiden mientras corrían hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Adiós niños!... ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre pequeña? -

\- Etto... - la niñita estaba algo nerviosa y con sus tiernos cachetes en un leve sonrojo - ¿Le puedes mandar saludos a Oliver de mi parte? -

\- Claro Petite, ahora corre que se te hace tarde - la niña asintió y salió corriendo del departamento para alcanzar a su gemelo.

\- Siempre me pregunta por Oliver, hace mucho tiempo que no lo mira - la joven ama de casa se dirigió al sofá quitándose el delantal que traía puesto.

\- Si... ¿Y bien? ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo sin vernos Hatsune-san? - Hatsune Miku, una joven qué hace perfectamente el papel de ama de casa, una mujer relativamente vegetariana, intolerante a la lactosa, cuerpo bien cuidado después de tener a sus gemelos, loca por la limpieza, apariencia de persona gentil y amable pero con un lado oscuro de los mil demonios, cabellos de tonalidad entre celeste y turquesa... Pareja perfecta para un joven adulto descuidado, adicto a los lácteos en especial el helado, mentalidad infantil, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa viviendo felizmente y actuando el papel del padre cariñoso y amigable.

¿Cómo se conocieron esta pareja? Es complicado...

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado el primer capitulo. Se que es un poco corto, pero al paso del tiempo pueden alargarse los capítulos.**

**Dejen sus reviews n.n**

**Kane-chan, fuera.**


	2. Hatsune-san

**Hola! Aqui Kaneko reportandose con un nuevo capitulo (n.n)/...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que participaran en esta historia son de VOCALOID, propiedad de Yamaha Corporation, Cropton, etc (con excepción de _ Shizuoka Kyoko &amp; __Sakano Koga_). Solo sus personalidades y la trama de esta historia es de mi propiedad**

* * *

_Corría más de lo que sus piernas podrían lograr, sentía la adrenalina a más del cien por ciento de lo que tenía que contener. Una niña corría entre las transitadas calles de Tokio, estaba siendo perseguida por dos tipos con vestimenta similar, ambos usaban pasamontañas, lo que era una característica asegurada que aquellos tipos con trajes en tonalidades oscuras eran nada más y nada menos que un par de secuestradores. Pero como no se iban a resistir a un manjar tan exquisito que corría con todas sus fuerzas escapando de ellos, aquella tierna infante de cabellos atados en una coleta alta, un vestuario digno de la alta sociedad y con tan solo años 12 de edad._

_\- Tenemos que darnos prisa, esa mocosa corre demasiado rápido – hablo uno de los hombres encapuchados._

_\- Más bien TU eres el que se tiene que dar prisa – concluyo el otro hombre que estaba a 7 metros de distancia._

_La niña estaba desesperada, no sabía dónde esconderse, tampoco sabía en qué parte de Tokio estaba, si, su padre nunca la dejaba salir a conocer el lugar en donde ella vive porqué siempre sermoneaba que era un lugar peligroso, ese fue el hecho por la que se escapó de su hogar y fue a una aventura por las calles iluminadas de dicho lugar… y es así como termino siendo seguida por dos tipos locos de ropas negras._

_._

_._

_\- (El chocolate es mi favorito, pero llevo tiempo que no compro de limón… aunque el de fresa sabe bien en esta temporada del año al igual que la vainilla y aquel de galleta combina con la tonalidad de la barquilla… que difícil decisión) –_

_\- ¿Ya te decidiste por cuál? – pregunto la joven, cansada de la misma rutina de todos los días, aunque no estaba tan mal, era su cliente frecuente y con el ganaba más dinero que con los turistas de los cruceros de verano._

_\- Escoge el que sea rápido, solo tenemos 20 minutos de descanso y ya llevamos 15 gracias a ti – suspiro pesadamente su acompañante, también tenía que soportar a su amigo en todos los descansos, aunque no eran equipo en su trabajo, siempre lo buscaba para que lo acompañara por su barquilla de cada día._

_\- ¡Shh!… - interrumpe el susodicho – es de suma importancia cual será el sabor del día, ya que me motiva a esforzarme cada vez más en venir a este lugar, además, no quiero que Kyoko-sempai se quede sola en su doble turno - le sonríe a la chica que está atendiéndolo. Shizuoka Kyoko o mejor conocida como Kyoko-sempai, Kaichou del instituto ¨Vocaloid¨ y amiga de dos idiotas: Sakano Koga y Shion Kaito, el adicto al helado._

_\- Kyoko-san, dale el de chocolate – y con un semblante serio, Koga saco su billetera._

_\- ¿Ehh? Se supone que el que escoge es sabor es el que se lo comerá, ¡no tú! – balbuceo el peliazul._

_\- ¿Acaso tienes dinero para pagarlo? – Frunció el ceño dirigiendo su mirada hacia su amigo, este se inmuto en hablar – lo sabía… baka –_

_\- Aquí está tu helado Kaito-kun – el joven tomo la barquilla de mala gana mientras que Koga lo pagaba – mínimo agradece que tienes un helado a no tener nada – dijo burlescamente._

_\- Déjalo, este tonto de 15 años nunca se queda conforme – y así fue como se despidieron de Kyoko, bueno, al menos Koga._

_\- Entonces, ¿Dónde era el punto de reunión? – pregunto el mayor de los dos, en este caso Koga._

_\- A tres calles – respondió con falsa tristeza._

_\- Ya deja de hacerte la víctima, de todos modos ibas a escoger ese sabor, adem-… - no concluyo su oración ya que su compañero dejo caer el cono encima de su calzado – ¡¿qué te pasa?! – pregunto enojado limpiándose con una servilleta, aquellos zapatos que apenas los estreno esta mañana y ahora gracias a Bakaito se arruinaron._

_Pero Kaito no logro escucharlo, su mente se despejo de la realidad en la que estaba, no lograba controlar su respiración agitada, un gran terror gobernaba en él. Aquella escena lo estaba perturbando, se trataba de un par de adultos que estaban acorralando a una indefensa niña en un callejón. Llena de miedo y terror, trato de defenderse inocentemente con un pedazo de tubo, pero le fue imposible, porque uno de los tipos le arrebato su arma de defensa, Kaito estaba paralizado, no sabía que hacer hasta que vino lo inesperado. El adulto golpeo el rostro de la pequeña infante provocando que callera al suelo y quedara inconsciente… esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso._

_\- ¡MAL NACIDOS! – de despojo de su parálisis y corrió hasta el otro lado de la calle ignorando los gritos de su amigo._

_\- ¡Pero qué cara-…! – y en segundos, el hombre que había lastimado a la menor fue brutalmente golpeado en el estómago por el chico._

_\- ¡Apártate de aquí idiota! – el otro hombre saco su arma y apunto la pistola hacia el chico para que se alejara de su compañero, pero inesperadamente cayó al suelo por un golpe en la nuca proporcionado por Koga. Kaito sonrió al ver la agilidad de su amigo, pero pronto se le difumino su sonrisa, ya que el hombre que había golpeado en el estómago estaba huyendo con la infante en brazos._

_\- ¡Deténgase hay! – dos policías se detuvieron frente al secuestrador apuntándolo con sus armas - ¡suelte a la niña o disparamos! – y así fue como ambos secuestradores fueron detenidos._

_\- Me pregunto si estará bien… - Koga tomo a la joven inconsciente para que los policías se llevaran al par de maleantes._

_\- Más bien, ¿Por qué la querían secuestrar? – pregunto Kaito que estaba al lado de su amigo contemplando a la niña._

_Ambos regresaron a la heladería para mantener a salvo a la joven. Kyoko no dudo ni un segundo y se dispuso a cerrar el local para que nadie entrara. Y así pasaron varios minutos, Kyoko y Koga habían ido a la estación de policía para informar sobre el paradero de aquella niña y levantar una demanda, así que dejaron a cargo a Kaito de cuidarla. El solo se la paso contemplando el delicado cuerpo que estaba en reposo en una mesa, viéndola bien a pesar de ser tan pequeña, se miraba tan linda durmiendo. Kaito estaba hipnotizado por la apariencia de la joven, hasta que la infante comenzó a despertarse._

_\- Vaya, hasta que despiertas – saludo el adolecente con una cálida sonrisa._

_\- ¡ALEJATE DE MI! – grito aterrada mientras se alejaba lo más lejos posible de él._

_\- Descuida, no te hare daño, estas a salvo aquí, yo te salve de esos tipos – intento calmarla un poco, al parecer lo logro._

_\- ¿Enserio? – el asintió - ¡muchas gracias! – se balanceo hacia él y le agradeció dándole un abrazo – enserio muchas gracias – no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy aliviada de saber que esos tipos ya no estaban ahí, aunque estaba un poco avergonzada por abrazar a un adolecente que hace escasos segundos sabía que era su héroe._

_\- No llores – le acaricio la espalda – ya estas a salvo, eso es lo importante-_

_\- Tienes razón – la niña deshizo el abrazo y comenzó a limpiarse sus lágrimas, lloraba de felicidad saber que estaba en buenas manos._

_Kaito se sonrojo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquellos ojos eran bastantes hermosos, no podría decir con exactitud de qué color eran, pero estaba entre turquesa y celeste._

_\- ¿Y cuál es el nombre de mi salvador? – pregunto divertidamente._

_\- Ah, lo siento – se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia – Shion Kaito, integrante de la asociación de guardaespaldas CRYPTON – La joven rio levemente por la presentación - ¿Y usted, cuál es su nombre bella princesa? – y con aquella tonalidad de voz tan cálida y un poco ronca, la niña de ojos aqua se estremeció._

_\- ¡Ehh! – La niña se ruborizo violentamente – Etto… yo me llamo Ha-… -_

_\- ¡Miku! – La puerta de la entrada de la tienda se abrió de par en par dejando pasar a un adulto pasando los 30 años de edad - ¿Estas bien?, ¿te hicieron algo? – el hombre abrazo fuertemente a la jovencita dejándola casi sin aire._

_\- Estoy bien padre… lo siento por haberte desobedecido – (¿padre?) paso por la mente del joven Shion._

_\- No, yo soy el que se tiene que disculpar por no hacerte caso – el hombre estaba inundando el lugar con sus lágrimas al igual que su pequeña e inocente hija. Ellos solo se tenían el uno para el otro después de la infidelidad de su madre._

_\- Perdónanos por tardar – se acercaron Koga y Kyoko hacia su amigo – pero cuando estábamos haciendo la demanda, este hombre estaba desesperado porque su hija había desaparecido, así que le preguntamos los rasgos de su hija y coincidieron con los de la niña – Kyoko miro la escena conmovedora entre padre e hija – y no dudo ni un segundo en venir con nosotros-_

_\- Al padre de ella lo conozco, pero no recuerdo muy bien – hablo Koga mirando detenidamente al hombre._

_\- Padre, quiero presentarte a Kaito, él fue el que me salvo – sonrió tiernamente provocando que Kaito se tornara en rojo su cara._

_\- Un gusto señor – hace reverencia – yo soy -… -_

_\- Se quién eres – Kaito levanto rápido su cabeza mirando al hombre con vestimenta muy sofisticada - Shion Kaito, hijo de Shion Nigato, fundador de CRYPTON – sonrió el señor alegremente._

_\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – le pregunto confundido, el jamás en su vida lo había visto… o al menos eso creía._

_\- Porque yo soy Hatsune Kito un viejo amigo de Nigato, mucho gusto – Koga, Kyoko y Kaito quedaron con la boca abierta, frente a sus ojos estaba el compositor más famoso de todo Japón, él había hecho canciones para grandes famosos, entre ellos estaban 96Neko, PIKO, Sekihan, Tenchou, entre muchas estrellas más._

_\- Entonces… - Kyoko dirigió su mirada impresionada hacia la pequeña niña – tu eres… -_

_\- Así es – sonrió e hizo reverencia – Yo soy Hatsune Miku, o mejor conocida como la chica PoPiPo, un gusto – (N/A: Miku es la protagonista del comercial PoPiPo en esta historia, por eso sus fans la llaman así)_

_\- ¡Kyahh! – el grito de Kyoko hizo que todos se asustaran, pensando que algo le había ocurrido, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que esta se había balanceado hacia la pequeña Miku - ¡Soy tu fan! ¡Nunca imagine conocerte! ¡Eres más linda en persona que en el comercial! ¡Kyahh! – estaba eufórica._

_\- Hehe, muchas gracias – no pudo articular más palabras, estaba siendo "otra vez" asfixiada._

_\- Kyoko-san tranquila, la vas a matar – Koga no tenía otra opción, esta joven no quería despegarse de la Hatsune menor, así que tuvo que quitarla a la fuerza – Contrólate – y así le dio un pequeño golpe en la coronilla._

_\- Lo siento… -_

_\- No importa – Miku en realidad se sentía alagada – es la primera vez que conozco una fan en persona, muchas gracias por tu abrazo – cierto, ella nunca salía de su casa, y si lo hacía, estaba acompañada de su padre y el chofer._

_\- Hija – hablo el mayor de los presentes._

_\- Si padre –_

_\- Veo que he sido muy duro contigo, me refiero a que no tienes libertad de conocer el mundo exterior en el que vives, sabes que no te puedo dejar salir porque no te quiero perder – pauso unos momentos para acomodar bien sus palabras, además, su hija no entendía lo que decía – a lo que me refiero es que ya es tiempo de que salgas, así que te tienes permiso de salir cuando deseas –_

_\- ¡¿Enserio?! – Pregunto conmocionada - ¡Muchas gracias padre! – se dirigió hacia el para abrazarlo._

_\- Pero con una condición – ahora su tonalidad era seria, una en la que los presentes percibieron y se alejaron un paso de él._

_\- ¿Cuál? – pregunto temerosamente._

_\- Si el joven Shion acepta ser tu guardaespaldas – exclamo apuntando hacia el mini grupo de adolescentes._

_\- ¿Ehh? ¡¿YO?! – el peliazul se apuntó a si mismo mientras que sus acompañantes lo miraban sorprendidos._

_\- Si – asintió Kito – como veras, gracias a ti, mi pequeña hija está sana y salva, además, hablamos del hijo de Nigato, tienes heredado los dotes de tu padre, no me defraudaras ¿verdad? – era obvio, Nigato era un hombre con bastante agilices e inteligencia, además de su fuerza claro, pero lo único que no heredo de él fue su arrogancia, gracias a dios._

_\- Ahh… Esto – estaba dudoso, trabajar para un viejo amigo de tu propio padre, era un poco incómodo._

_\- Acepta Bakaito, así compras tu helado sin que yo escoja el sabor – palmeo su hombro el moreno._

_\- Si Kaito, no vez que es muy tierna e indefensa – hablo Kyoko rosando su mejilla junto con la de la pequeña Miku._

_Tenía razón Kyoko. La Hatsune menor era indefensa, no la podría dejar sola, además, era muy linda a pesar de su corta edad… ¡¿En que está pensando?! ¡¿Es menor que el?! ¡¿Cómo puede pensar en eso?! Pero, viéndola bien, algo en ella lo capturo en el momento que la vio en peligro…_

_\- Por favor Kaito-san… - sus pensamientos fueron dispersos por la chica PoPiPo que tenía un leve sonrojo - ¿Me protegerías? – y así, damas y caballeros, Shion Kaito recibió una flecha en el corazón por parte de cupido._

_\- Señor Hatsune… - Kaito hablo decidido – acepto ser el guardaespaldas de su hija – Kito agradeció a Kaito por haber aceptado, sus amigos lo felicitaron y Miku le dio un abrazo, que este por inercia lo correspondió._

_\- Muchas gracias, Kaito-san – agradeció Miku tiernamente._

_\- A sus órdenes…_

_Hatsune-san ... -_

.

.

.

\- Bueno, es hora de irme - exclamó el rubio dejando la taza de té en la mesita de centro.

\- Esta bien - contesto la ama de casa imitando la acción anterior del joven - te acompaño a la salida - el joven asintió y ambos fueron a la puerta principal.

\- Espero y vengas más seguido junto con Oli-kun, Kagami - sonrió la peliaqua.

\- Eso haré - correspondió a la sonrisa - me despides de Ice-man - la joven asintió y así se despidieron.

Retomando su camino a casa, el rubio iba contento, el saber que su amigo y ex-compañero de trabajo esté viviendo feliz con su familia, aunque no pudo pasar un rato con él, pero se confirmó con platicar con su esposa y saludar a los que consideraba como sus sobrinos.

\- 6:05 am, de seguro Oliver estará alistándose, tengo que darme prisa o si no llegará tarde, otra vez - y así, el rubio comenzó a trotar las 2 cuadras que le faltaban por recorrer. No quería que su hermano llegara tarde de nuevo gracias a él.

* * *

**Y aqui esta el capitulo 2.**

**Este capitulo, como lo acaban de leer, trata del pasade de Miku y Kaito, en como se conocieron... Si, es lago tipico en las historias que los chicos recatan a las princesas, en este caso, una diva. **

**Estoy emocionada x3!**

**En mi primer capitulo tuve 2 reviews, gracias QwQ...**

**A contestarlos...**

**Dianis Mar: **

**Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo TTuTT, soy tan feliz. Claro que habra RinxLen, o en este caso, LenxRin (aunque viene siendo lo mismo ._. ) espero y sigas esta historia hecha con mucho amor n.n Gracias por tu review TTuTT...**

**PD: Eres especial porque eres mi primer review n.n !**

**LovelySora:**

**Claro que la seguire! Asi como yo sigo la tuya x'D me hace tanta gracia el Len de tu historia, muy diferente a mi Len que amas 7u7... Si seguire la historia, sera un pcoc complicado, pero la seguire n.n Gracias por dejarme un review x3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, solo les tengo que decir, que a partir del capitulo 3 (el siguiente) tardare un poco en subir cada semana los demas capitulos, pero tengan piedad de mi, soy nueva D'x...**

**Hasta otra minna (/QuQ)/ !**


	3. Desición forzada

**Hola, aqui de nuevo Kaneko a traerles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia n.n ...**

**Es el doble de largo que las otras dos, asi que disfrutenlo!...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que participaran en esta historia son de VOCALOID, propiedad de Yamaha Corporation, Cropton, etc. Solo sus **

* * *

**Código Naranja Capítulo 3: Decisión forzada.**

Cerrando sigilosamente la puerta principal, se hizo presente una cabellera rubia en su hogar, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno de su hermano, que gracias a él, de seguro estará de mal humor por su llegada tan tarde y repentina. Pero no pudo avanzar ni un solo paso, ya que se hizo presente el susodicho y mejor aún, con un semblante enojado.

\- 06:27 am, ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto frustrado el joven con los ojos de color ámbar.

\- Lo siento, fui a hacer una visita rápida, pero creo que dure mucho – se disculpaba el mayor mientras se quitaba su calzado en la entrada de su respectivo hogar.

\- ¿Y se puede saber a quién visitaste? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba al comedor siendo seguido por el rubio.

\- A Kaito, pero huyo antes de ser comido vivo por Hatsune-san – respondió entre leves risitas, aun no olvidaba aquella escena tan graciosa de una pareja tan peculiar.

\- ¿Enserio? – Alzo su voz un poco curioso - ¿Y cómo están? –

El ojiazul tomo asiento a lado de su hermano, viéndolo bien, raramente conversa con él, ya que el trabajo solo le permite velar sus sueños cuando sale de su ronda.  
Y así conversaron durante 20 minutos, entre risas, cada vez el ambiente se tornaba cálido para los dos, desayunando juntos como en los viejos tiempos (antes de que entrara a trabajar) hasta que Oliver miro el reloj de su celular, ¡10 minutos para las 07:00am!.

\- Onii-chan, tengo que alistarme para irme, se me está haciendo tarde - trago el ultimo sorbo de leche que había en su vaso y salió disparado hacia su habitación.

\- No te preocupes – grito – a noche termine de arreglar la moto, yo te llevo – se dirigió hacia la entrada para ponerse su calzado y salir a la pequeña cochera para sacar una motocicleta Harley Davidson clásica de color rojo carmesí.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, su hermano salió trotando de la casa con su ropa de invierno que consiste en un suéter ligero y sencillo de color gris plomo, su pantalón color negro y sus tenis negros. Ya montado en la parte trasera de la motocicleta, el conductor arranco el motor en dirección al instituto.

.

.

.

\- ¡Hola chicos! - saludaba el presentador encima del escenario, todas las personas estaban eufóricas, entre gritos, uno que otro insulto hacia el servidor y mucho más gritos se hicieron presentes ante el saludo de este - ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?! - grito con entusiasmo a más de 50,000 personas desesperadas.

\- ¡A la hija del mal! - gritaron a todo pulmón, muchas con pancartas, lonas, camisas de la banda más famosa de toda Asia, que también llego su fama hacia gran parte del continente americano.

\- ¡¿A quién?! - Dios, como ponía el suspenso al público enloquecido.

\- ¡A LA HIJA DEL MAL! - gritaron con todas sus fuerzas.

\- (Perfecto) - sonrió el adulto, aquella masa de gente lo hacían ganar jugosas ganancias hasta mas no poder, definitivamente Estados Unidos es una mina de oro, no... ¡UNA MINA DE DIAMANTES!

Solo con dar un chasquido con su mano izquierda, las luces cesaron en ese lugar. Bajo la manta oscura de la noche, la población de aquel concierto cayo para entrar en más misterio. Un silencio tétrico se hizo presente en dicho lugar, algunas personas estaba un poco incómodas por el ambiente, pero los demás estaban impacientes, ya querían que iniciará el concierto, han estado hay parados durante más de 37 minutos en espera de la banda más popular de Asia en el mundo del Rock y Metal, nada más y nada menos que "METALOID" y la invitada de honor, "La hija del mal", que haría dueto con la vocalista de esta banda tan saciante, Hagane Miku.

En medio del siniestro silencio, se hace presencia una risa descarada que, en instantes, hace que la masa de personas que asistieron al dichoso concierto se estremecieran y dieran gritos de emoción, más que aliviados, había llegado el momento de la presentación de la "hija del mal".

Así, la oscuridad cesó, las luces de tonalidades oscuras formaron un camino, desde el lado izquierdo en donde estaban ubicadas unas pequeñas gradas para subir al escenario hasta el centro de dicho lugar. Se escucharon pasos, cada vez más cerca del centro, no se odia distinguir quien era por la escasez de luz, a excepción del camino lo único que los fanáticos pudieron ver, fueron unas botas de cuero negras posicionándose en el centro, no sabían si era Hagane o "la hija del mal".

\- ¡Vamos, arrodíllense ante mí! - eso respondió la duda.

El escenario se ilumino y ahí, seis figuras se hicieron presentes frente al público: dos bajistas, un baterista, y las dos vocabulistas, una de ellas con una guitarra.

\- ¡Hola Washington! - saludo la líder de la banda - ¡Ya saben a quién tenemos de invitada, pero aun así la preséntate! - pauso unos momento para aclarar si garganta - ¡Damas y caballeros, reciban con un fuerte aplauso A L**A HIJA DEL MAL**! -

.

.

.

\- Ya llegamos - aviso el ojiazul a su hermano.

Oliver bajo del vehículo. Ya abajo, se acomodó su mochila y su sudadera.

\- ¡Oliver-kun! ¡Oliver-kun! - de lejos, una chica de coletas cortas se acercaba alegremente hacia los Kagami, acompañada de su amiga pelirosa con un nombre POCO común.

\- Hola Yuki - sonrió cariñosamente a la pelinegra... ¡Wow!, como le agradaba que lo recibiera de esta manera - hola sapo - saludo a la pelirosa sacándole la lengua.

\- Hola Olivia - imito al rubio.

\- ¡Por favor, otra vez no comiencen! - advirtió un peliverde acercándose hacia el pequeño grupo.

\- Tiene razón Ryuto - afirmo Yuki - ¡ah, sí! Oliver, me habías dicho que tu banda favorita estaba de gira por América... Metaloid, se llama así si no me equivoco -

\- Si, así se llama -confirmo con una mirada ámbar.

\- (¿A Oliver le gusta esa banda?) - se preguntó el rubio mirando hacia los amigos de su hermano.

\- Pues hoy, están en Washington D.C dando su último concierto de su gira - dijo emocionada - y tienen a una invitada, que tal vez se presente más seguido con ellos -

\- ¿Y quién es? - pregunto Ryuto curioso por la plática.

\- Nada más y nada menos que "La hija del mal" - chillo la pelirosa de la emoción.

\- ¡¿"La hija del mal"?! - pregunto sorprendido el Kagami mayor metiéndose en la plática.

\- ¡Sí! - gritaron al unísono las chicas.

\- Cierto - aclaro el peliverde - me entere que ellos vendrán a Japón en esta semana -

\- ¡Oye! - se quejó la pelinegra - ¡Yo se lo quería contar! - hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Tranquila Yuki - le sonrió - de todas formas ya lo sabía -

\- Esto, Oliver - hablo la chica de trenzas apuntando hacia la motocicleta - ¿Quién es él? - pregunto algo ¿Asustada?

\- ¿Ehh? - volteo hacia la dirección en donde la chica apuntaba - ¡Ahh! Lo siento, les presento a - repentinamente fue interrumpido por la pelirosa.

\- Mejor nosotros nos presentamos primero, ¿Esta bien? - todos asintieron - bien, tu primero - le habla a su amigo que estaba a su izquierda.

\- Hola, me llamo Ryuto - saludo amablemente el peliverde.

\- Mucho gusto Ryuto-kun - alzo la mano en forma de saludo para no caerse de la moto.

\- Yo soy Kaai Yuki, pero puedes decirme Yuki - mostró una solía sonrisa.

\- Esta bien, mucho gusto Yuki-chan - le sonríe, pero ella no lo nota por el casco.

\- Y yo me llamo Rana - el chico ladeo la cabeza - lo sé, un nombre extraño - río tímidamente para no mostrarse asustada.

\- Bueno, ahora es mi turno - se baja de su vehículo y se quita el casco, mostrando su rubia cabellera atada en una coletilla alta y sus orbes azules - me llamo Len, Kagami Len - hizo reverencia cortésmente para no quedar como un grosero ante los amigos de su hermano - soy el hermano mayor de Oliver, un gusto - sonrió el rubio mostrando una sonrisa perfecto, ambas chicas se sonrojaron ante la acción de este.

\- (Pero que guapo es Kagami-san) - Rana estaba "hechizada" por los ojos de Len, ese azul que miraba en su mirada era perfecto.

\- ¿Rana-chan?, ¡Rana-chan! -le llamo la atención su mejor amiga sacándola del trance en el que estaba - ¿Qué te pasó? - Sr le notaba qué estaba preocupada por ella.

\- ¿Ehh?, na-nada, es solo que estaba recordando si hice la tarea de matemáticas, si eso, jeje... -se rasco la nuca avergonzada y mirando de reojo al ojiazul.

Ryuto noto el sonrojo que aún tenía su amiga Rana, de alguna forma, eso le incomodaba...

\- Ya que me acuerdo, ocupo que me explique algunas divisiones que no entendí -le toma de la mano a la pelirosa - nos vemos adentro chicos - se despidió el ojiverde literalmente arrastrando a su acompañante.

\- ¿Qué raro?... - susurro Yuki mirando al par alejándose.

\- Bueno -revisa su celular para verificar la hora - ya es hora de irme, ¿A qué hora quieres que venga por ti? -

\- ¡No vengas por mí! - alzo la voz dejando a su hermano estupefacto - E-esto, es solo que tengo que hacer algunas cosas después de clases, no te preocupes - sonrió nervioso Oliver.

\- Bien, me voy - se sube a su motocicleta y la enciende - fue un gusto Yuki-chan - nuevamente Yuki se sonroja por la sonrisa del mayor mientras este se alejaba del lugar.

-Ejem... - aclaro su garganta el rubio para regresar a Yuki a la realidad.

\- Ahh, lo siento, estaba pensando en algo - de repente, se hace presente el estresante sonido del timbre de entrada - bueno, ya es hora de entrar a clases -

La pelinegra comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio en donde se ubicaba su respectiva aula [(que por cierto, Ryuto y Oliver van en un salón aparte de Rana y Yuki)] pero al dar 7 pasos, no Ludo seguir al sentir que sostenían su mano, volteo y se encontró con un Oliver cabizbaja.

\- ¿Que ocurre Oli-kun? - llamo tiernamente Yuki a su amigo, viendo en un estado extraño.

\- Bu-bueno - rasco su boca con el dedo índice - tenía pe-pensado que si tú y yo... El fin de semana... Ir al centro comercial... - (maldita timidez) se maldijo mentalmente el chico mirando hacia el suelo gris.

\- Como una cita... - hablo Yuki con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Oliver solo se limitó en asentir - Acepto - sonrió alegremente dándole un beso en la mejilla a su acompañante y alejándose poco a poco de él, el chico levanto la vista - el sábado, a las 02:30 pm, en la entrada del comercial - y así, salió corriendo hacia su edificio.

\- Lo... Lo logre -susurro tocándose la mejilla en donde recibió el dulce beso - mi primera cita, con ella - sonrió bobamente viendo cómo se desvanecía la silueta de su amor platónico durante 2 años - (Diablos, llegaré tarde) - reacciono al no ver ningún alma a su alrededor y salió disparado hacia su aula.

Rojo...

Rojo...

Rojo!...

\- (Estúpido semáforo) - maldijo con el ceño fruncido, ya había pasado más de tres minutos y el semáforo se aferra en no cambiar en rojo carmín de su luz. Un tono de llamada lo saco de su estrés provocado por aquella luz, sacude su móvil y se percató que el número era de su jefe de trabajo, el señor Shion Nigato.

\- Kagami... - una voz ronca y madura hablo por el teléfono, definitivamente era él.

\- Dígame señor - contesto algo apresurado, ahora rogaba que la luz roja no cambiara de tonalidad.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido en estos días? - un momento, ¡¿Shion Nigato preguntando como esta?!, el hombre más duro que ha conocido... ¿Se preocupa por él? Ya ni por su legítimo hijo desheredado se ha preocupado desde que se casó con la legítima hija igualmente desheredada de Hatsune Kito, eso sí que era extraño.

\- Bien, como todo mundo goza de sus días - hablo extrañado, de seguro algo tenía en manos, y eso mí sería algo bonito para él.

\- Que bien - suspiro, el semáforo cambio a verde, de inmediato, Len se orilló a la banqueta, para no obstruir el pasó de los demás vehículos y apago el motor para escuchar más claro a su jefe.

-¿Quiere saber cómo está su hijo? - pregunto confundido, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual lo llama, ya que él es su amigo que tiene más contado con él. Pero a los pocos segundos se su pregunta, se oye del otro lado del teléfono una carcajada sarcástica, pero pronto cayó, no se escuchaba nada - ¿Señor? -

\- Yo no quiero saber nada de ese infeliz - su voz ahora era más sería, se arrepintió de haber preguntado sobre el - no me interesa ¡Nada! escúchame bien, ¡Nada de ese degenerado, es una deshonra para mí! - sentenció.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me ha llamado? - bien, ahora estaba más confundido, y ahora se inmutara en preguntar de lo que no es de su incumbencia.

\- De trabajo, es notorio ¿No? - el rubio pego su frente con la palma de su mano, obviamente era sobre trabajo.

\- Escucho señor - y aquí, terminan sus días de descanso, apenas comenzaba a tener más comunicación con su hermano y ¡Pum! Trabajo a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- Bien, escucha...

.

.

.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! - masculló una albina.

\- Entiende, es por tu bien... ¿O quieres acabar como la artista de cine MEIKO, que por no tener vigilancia, ahora está hundida en el alcoholismo? - hablo preocupada la líder de la banda y mejor amiga de la albina.

\- Escucha a Hagane, ella tiene razón, además en Japón últimamente se están cometiendo varios secuestros - lanzó el periódico que tenía en sus manos, que era nada más y nada menos que un ejemplar de Japón, en donde estaba la noticia del secuestro de una modelo coreana llamada artísticamente SeeU - además solo tienes 14 años, aún eres una cría -

\- No le hechas más leña al fuego, Isamine - hablo Maika, una de las bajistas mejor reconocida en toda Europa, aunque fuera de nacionalidad española, manejaba muy bien varios idiomas, sobre todo el japonés y el catalán.

La joven estaba frustrada, ¿Cómo la pueden tomar cómo una cría indefensa? ¿Acaso eso quiere decir que sus clases de Judo fueron una pérdida de su valioso tiempo? Además, Japón es su país natal, cómo si a la vuelta de la esquina un gremio de secuestradores de alto nivel la quisieran tomar cómo rehén, ¡Ha!.

Pero no podría decirme no a su mejor amiga, en una parte tenía razón, aquella actriz se hundió trágicamente en el alcohol, definitivamente Hagane era la hermana mayor que jamás tuvo.

\- ¿Leon sabe de esto? - pregunto.

\- Ni te preocupes, Hagane le dijo a nuestro mánager que le avisará a tu papá que ocupabas seguridad y el accedió - intervino un pelimorado que estaba saliendo de la cabina del piloto del Jet privado - me lo acaba de confirmar el mismo -

\- ¡Maldita suerte la mía! - estrelló su cabeza contra la mesa de póker - ¿Al menos sabes quién es? - le pregunto a su amiga de vestimentas negras.

\- No lo conozco - dijo con simpleza y alzando los hombros, cómo si le diera igual la seguridad de su amiga.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - salto de su asiento atónita - Osea, quieres qué tenga un guardaespaldas según por "mi seguridad" - hizo un ademán en aquella palabra con sus dedos - ¡¿Y ni siquiera sabes quién es?! ¡Menos acepto! - se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda dirigiéndose hacia el mini bar.

\- Miku - hablo el pelimorado posando su mano en el hombro de la susodicha - habla con ella, convéncela, chantajeaba o simplemente amenázala, pero ella tiene que aceptar... - suspiro - tu eres su mejor amiga y sé que a ella no le gusta la idea, pero tú, Isamine, Leon y yo sabemos por qué tiene que estar vigilada, confió en ti - termino de hablar y le dedico una sonrisa.

\- Gracias Kagura -

Llego al mini bar del jet y pidió un refresco toronja. Al poco tiempo llego la chica con la que estaba discutiendo hace poco, se sentó a su lado y la miro.

\- Por favor entiende, todos nos preocupamos por ti, por tu seguridad... Ha esta edad en la que estas, es típico de las adolescentes sentirse ser "independientes" por así decirlo pero tú y yo sabemos que tú eres una niña infantil y que no se sabe cuidar - la ojiazul la miro con reproche e iba a reclamar, pero mejor bebió su refresco - no me hagas recordar cuando te perdiste en Nueva York porque intentaste escapar de tus fans y no te encontrábamos... -

\- Pero regrese al hotel sana y salva.- reclamo la menor.

\- Si, pero gracias a los rescatistas que descendieron a la corona de la estatua de la libertad por ti, aunque no se sabe cómo fue que llegará hasta hay... - susurro lo último poniendo una cara de duda.

\- Y nadie lo sabrá... - se miraron a los ojos y se soltaron a carcajadas, ese día fue inolvidable para los chicos.

\- Entonces... - hablo ya calmada - ¿Aceptas? -

\- Pero ni siquiera lo conoces, ¿Cómo quieres que confíe mi vida a alguien que tú no conoces? - pregunto.

\- Tú descuida, ¿Te acuerdas que te conté que tenía una prima en Japón? - la chica asintió - Ella me lo recomendó, dijo que era el mejor de todos los que trabaja con él y eso te digo, ella nunca miente - sonrió.

La chica se puso a pensar y pensar durante 3 minutos, su amiga estaba esperando la respuesta impacientemente, hasta que hablo.

\- Acepto - dijo rendida mientras su amiga la abrazo con fuerza - pero te advierto, no seré buena con el -

\- Haber cuánto durará... - río por lo bajo y caminaron juntas hacia la mesa de pocker.

\- ¡Ha! ¡Flor imperial!... ¡En tu cara Isamine! - chillo la peliblanca tirando las cartas a la mesa - ¡Ahora paga gusano! -

\- ¡Tramposa!, ¡Kagura te estaba ayudando! - reclamo el chico de bufanda, pero miro que regresaban las dos chicas - ¿Entonces...? -

\- Acepto... - dijo la pequeña con una media sonrisa.

\- ¡Ganamos! - gritaron Kagura y Maika al unísono mientras chocaban sus manos - ¡Paganos ahora! - ambos extendieron su mano para recibir el dinero.

\- ¡Malditos tramposos! - maldijo por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que los fulminaba con la mirada, reviso su cartera y sacó diez billetes de cien dólares, suspiro derrotado y miro a su novia - Amor, ¿Me prestas dinero? - claro, como era típico entre ellos apostar, tenía que pedir prestado dinero el cual no tenía.

\- ¡Ahora si soy tu amor ¿No?! Asume las consecuencias, ¡Idiota! - el azulado ya no tenía salida...

.

.

.

\- Ya llegue - cerro la puerta el menor de los Kagami con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tras su triunfo de invitar a salir a la chica que lo vuelve loco.

\- Pensé que llegarías más tarde - una voz desde la sala de estar hablo.

\- Digamos que hice lo que tenía que hacer antes de entrar a clases - hablo lo más rápido que pudo, no le gustaba mentir.

\- Mmmm, eso es extraño en ti Oliver - apago el televisor y le señalo a su hermano que se sentará a lado de el - Hoy no cocino... - espetó mientras se estiraba en el sillón - ¿Tienes el número de la pizzería? - el menor asintió - Dámelo y vete a cambiarte, yo la ordeno - le sonrió alegre. Oliver siguió los pasos que le dio su hermano y sacó de su mochila en número telefónico para luego entregárselo.

\- Pide una carnívora extra-grande - dijo.

\- Mejor que sean dos y un regreso grande - Oliver lo miro con extrañes - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quieres? - le pregunto a su hermano por la mirada qué recibió.

\- No, está bien - termino la plática y se fue del lugar para irse a cambiar de ropa.

Subió las escaleras y entro a la segunda habitación de la izquierda, entro en ella y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió hacia su pequeño armario y lo abrió para sacar una camisa de manga larga azul marino sin logos alguno y un par de pantuflas, se dejaría el pantalón qué llevaba puesto. Mientras se estaba cambiando de atuendo no paraba de pensar en lo raro qué se comportaba su hermano; siempre cuándo llega del colegio estaba la merienda lista en el comedor, algunas veces comía solo, ya que su hermano trabajaba. Pero ahora se comportó muy amable con él, ¡Hasta pidió pizza!, tanto que decía que la pizza hacia engordar por sus carbohidratos y un largo etcétera, pedía dos pizzas extra-grandes, pero para que se quejaba, al contrario, tenía que aprovechar el momento para gozar.

Ya cambiado, se dirigió a la puerta, pero algo lo hizo detenerse y no moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar.

\- Si, son dos pizzas carnívoras extra-grandes y un refresco grande de limón... ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán? - estaba pidiendo pacientemente la pizza mientras arreglaba la sala, hasta que...

\- ¡LEEN! - un grito que se podría escuchar hasta 10 kilómetros en la redonda hizo que soltara teléfono y por pura inercia, corrió hasta dónde provenía el grito.

\- ¡¿Qué tienes Oliver?! - abrió la puerta de una patada y miro que Oliver estaba atrás de la silla de su ordenador.

\- ¡Cuidado! - apunto hacia la pared que estaba frente a el - ¡Ha-hay una ta-tarántula! - chillo a mas no poder.

Len volteo salvajemente hacia la pared en posición de ataque, pero lo que vio hizo dirigir una mirada de seriedad al rubio asustado.

\- Oliver... - hablo - es solo una araña bebé - y efectivamente, lo que estaba pegado en la pared, solo era una araña de centímetro y medio de tamaño.

\- ¡Pero es un monstruo de ocho asquerosas patas! - escupió las palabras con asco - ¡Mátala! -

Len suspiro, tomo un pequeño trozo de papel, tomo con cuidado al diminuto insecto y camino hacia la ventana para dejar al animalito en liberad.

\- ¿Feliz?... - el pequeño asintió, luego el so ido de un claxon se escuchó fuera de la vivienda - bajemos, ya llego la pizza -

Bajaron a la planta principal, Len atendió al pizzero, le pago y fue a la mesa de centro que estaba en medio del sillón y el televisor. Ambos comieron tranquilamente, entre platicas, risas y uno que otro recuerdo de su infancia, era una escena hermosa.

\- Nii-chan - llamo Oliver - ¿Por qué estás muy contento? - pregunto para sacar sus dudas.

\- Hace rato me llamaron del trabajo y me rigieron que hay un cliente que solicita de mis servicios - dio un mordisco a su rebanada de pizza.

\- De seguro es otro acosador - dijo entre risas haciendo que Len se fastidiara un poco.

\- Estas completamente equivocado señorito Oliver Kagami - hablo con orgullo - a la persona con la que voy a trabajar es nada más y nada menos que "La hija del mal" - al decir aquel sobrenombre, Oliver escupió la bebida que apenas estaba ingiriendo.

\- ¡¿La hija del mal?!, ¡¿Tu ídola favorita?! - el chico asintió gloriosamente - ¡Wow, Onii-chan! Que suerte la tuya, felicidades -

\- Gracias, te aseguro que en cuánto comience a ganar mi sueldo, que por cierto, será un muy bien sueldo, te comprare el bajo que viste en el bazar del centro comercial - a Oliver se le iluminaron los ojos y abrazo a su hermano.

\- Muchas gracias, Len -

\- No es nada Oli - le revolvió los cabellos - y cuéntame, ¿Cómo te va con tu novia? - esa pregunta hizo a ir Oliver quedará estático en su lugar, dejo de abrazar a su hermano.

\- No es mi novia... - Susurro avergonzado.

-¿No? ¡Vaya!, deberías invitarla a salir, se nota que le gustas - hablo con determinación.

\- ¿Lo dices enserió? - pregunto curioso.

\- ¡Claro! ¿O no te diste cuenta los ojitos que te hacia? - le pregunto con picardía dejando sin palabras - también mire que te pusiste celoso cuando me despedí de ella, invítala a salir, de seguro aceptará -

\- Pues eso hice cuando te fuiste, tendremos una cita el sábado en el centro comercial - dijo con rubor en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Wow!, se nota que estas creciendo - lo Jalo para consigo y le comenzó a hacer cariños - ¡Mi bebé está creciendo!, recuerdo cuando eras una cosa chiquita que no sabía limpiarse -

\- ¡Suéltame Len!, ¡Deja de decirme eso! - reclamaba pataleando cómo un bebé.

\- Chillón.- espetó el mayor soltándolo del agarre.

Y así pasó el resto del día: Oliver haciendo su tarea, Len disfrutando lo último que le quedaba de sus vacaciones en estar limpiando el hogar y leyendo novelas, en especial las románticas, hasta que cayó la noche. Cenaron algo sencillo, y se dirigieron a sus respectivas recamaras.

\- Mañana... - suspiro ya acostado en su cama - mañana conocer a la increíble "hija del mal", será inolvidable ese día - y así apago la lámpara que iluminaba el amplio cuarto.

**Mañana...**  
Ni se imagina los cambios que pasará a partir de ese día inolvidable... Inolvidable.

* * *

**Y aqui termina el tercer capitulo de esta historia. **

**Si de dieron cuenta, aqui empieza lo bueno... No les dejaria sin LenxRin n.n ...**

**Responder reviews... (Ya son 5 reviews QwQ, estoy muy feliz!)**

**LovelySora :**

_**Gracias por el review n.n ... Tambien tu historia '' Always'' esta hermosa QuQ ese Len es sexy!... Oh si, Kaito es un super heroe xD...**_

**Dianis Mar:**

_**Hola de nuevo primer review (n.n)/ Aquimesta el capitulo, ojala y te haya gustado como a mi cuando lo escribi. Y si, estudio la preparatoria n.n gracias por tu review!**_

**xKyoChii:**

_**Bienvenida! Espero sigas esta historia n.n es bueno saber que mas personas leen mi historia fuera de fanfiction n,n Aqui esta tu capitulo y espero la sigas leyendo, aunque no dejes review. Gracias por tu review!**_

**Bueno, les aviso que a partir de este capitulo me tardare mas en subir, ya que no he escrito nada del 4° capitulo TTnTT... Los quiero :3 no olviden dejarme un review y seguir la histoeia :'D**

**Kaneko, fuera!**

**P.D.: ¿Qué le sucedera a Len el oriner dia de su trabajo?... Se los dejo de tarea ;D**


End file.
